Vale of Kai
by Courtingsmiles
Summary: Infamous murderer and psychopath Malachai Parker finds himself in a new world after escaping from hell. Can this reborn wild child from another world stop a country from destroying itself ? Will he even care to do anything ? But more importantly, will he win or will he die when playing the game of thrones? This is the Game of Thrones and The Vampire Diaries crossover.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Kol Mikaelson, youngest living sibling of the original vampire family was pissed beyond belief when that stupid doppelganger girl, Elena dared to stab him with his own knife. Being an original vampire, their difference in strength and capabilities was like comparing a mighty lion to a house cat.

Using his superior strength, Kol prepared to throw the newly made vampire off him. Sadly, today just wasn't his day as Elena's brother who Kol had held down not even moments ago sprayed him with vervain laced water.

Immediately, the water took effect, easily blinding Kol as it burned his eyes and every part of his body the water landed on.

" Argh ! " He screeched in pain, completely blinded at the moment. His pain filled state however did not hinder the sensations of having the white oak stake he concealed in his jacket being snatched away. Knowing that his enemies now had in hand, the only weapon that could kill him sent cold shivers down his spine.

" Jeremy now ! " Elena shouted desperately as she threw the stake over to her brother, knowing they had to take their chance before Kol healed and literally ripped them into pieces.

" Stop ! " Kol shouted desperately, earnestly fearing for his life for the first time in thousands of years. His pleas met the uncaring ears of his enemies and he felt the stake pierce his chest.

" No no no no no no ! " Kol yelled in shock and denial as he eyes finally healed in time for him to see the area where he was staked burst into an unnatural flame. In an instant, the flame overtook his body.

In a last ditch effort to put out the flames, Kol used his supernatural speed to run. Sadly, the stake did it's job, sapping him of all his powers and he barely made a few feet into the living room of the house before collapsing in a heap of charred flesh.

 _" No... I don't want to die. "_ Was the last thing he thought, a single tear falling down his blackened face as he succumbed to death.

* * *

Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Warden of the East and Hand of the King. That's who he was and he wore his family's name and titles with the utmost pride. He slouched back wearily to ease his weathered back as he sat on his horse, normally he was quite robust and spry for his age but after fighting a war at his age it was quite obvious it'd have some side effects. _" At least I still have my head "_ He thought bemusedly as he pondered the events that had passed not long ago.

After the mad king Aerys Targaryen sent raven's demanding that he turn over his wards Eddard Stark of Winterfell and Robert Baratheon of Storm's End for what would've likely been an execution. Without even a second thought, he refused and called his banners in revolt. Many people considered the act foolish, but Jon Arryn was a man of pride and honor who would've rather died that betrayed the people he loved. Luckily enough the so called rebel forces emerged victorious somehow and defeated the crown, ending the Targaryen dynasty that had lasted for many generations. Now his former ward, Robert Baratheon sat upon the Iron Throne as king of a new era.

In the beginning of the war, the lord of Riverrun, Hoster Tully had proposed that both he and Ned marry his daughters for his support. Which is why Jon was currently on the road. He and Ned had just arrived to the point where they could see Riverrun, where both of their wives waited for their return.

Even though Jon didn't like the fact the Lord Hoster Tully had took advantage of the situation, he had no choice seeing that the odds were completely against them, leaving him no choice. So Jon did his duty and wedded the youngest Tully girl he'd been betrothed too, while Ned married the oldest who was originally meant for his older brother.

 _" Crafty bugger. "_ Jon thought, knowing that he did have to admit Hoster Tully wasn't lacking for brains when he only offered his assistance if his daughters to became the ladies of two great houses in Westeros.

The marriage had already been off to a rocky start because of the fact that Jon was upset about the whole deal and that his new wife had already been deflowered by another man. None the less, he bedded her quickly after the ceremony to politically bind her to him and took off for war.

His displeasure of the situation lessened a great degree when he received a message from Riverrun, letting him know his wife was with child after their only encounter. He stopped being displeased completely when he heard that she bore him a healthy son. _" Wonderful ! A heir "_ He thought happily. From his past two marriages he hadn't had any surviving children and the thought of having one so quickly from his new wife

Jon straightened up on his horse, sitting proudly as they rode into the castle. The opportunist, Hoster Tully was waiting in the courtyard with a few of his bannermen and his daughters each standing on one side of him, holding a babies in their arms.

He eyed his wife as he stopped his war horse in front of his assemble group. Lysa Tully wasn't what you'd call a beautiful nor overtly intelligent woman, especially when compared to her elder sister Catelyn. Overall he deemed her shy and slightly naive, but Jon liked her red hair and found her pleasing enough to take her to bed. In her arms, she held a babe as she watched everyone ride in. " My son " Jon whispered fondly as he dismounted his horse.

He quickly paid his respects to his fellow lords before he took his wife hand, kissing it lightly. " Lady Lysa " He said, greeting her.

In response, she raised the child up so he could get a good look. " Your heir, my lord. " She responded nervously.

Jon raised his eyebrow as he studied his son. The babe had brown hair he himself had in his youth and in the child's tuffs of brown hair, he had a few of barely visible Auburn streaks he clearly inherited from his mother within it. _" That's different "_ Jon thought, slightly intrigued.

However the child most unique traits were the unnaturally bright blue eyes that you heard of in fairy tales. Jon knew of the famous Tully's eye color but his son's eyes made every other pair of Tully's eyes look like those of a dead fish. " What's his name my lady ? " He asked, wondering if she had already given him one in his absence.

Lysa pulled the child into her chest to block the wind from the child's face before responding. " I didn't presume to name him yet. I thought you'd wish to name your heir, my lord husband. "

Hoster quickly invited everyone to enter the castle so everyone could rest while Jon pondered for a bit until he thought of one of his family's ancient names that haven't been used in centuries. " Artys... His name will be Artys Arryn. " He said as he walked side by side with his newest wife and child.

Jon took his wife's hand, helping her into the carriage. One of her handmaiden's handed her little Arty's before joining Lysa.

After a few days of rest, Jon had decided return to the Eyrie so he could get his wife and child to safety. Originally he was going to bring them to King's Landing, where he would take up his position as hand of the king but decided against it until he was sure the city was completely stabilized.

Surprisingly enough, Brynden Tully, the younger brother of Hoster Tully asked if he could accompany them to the Vale. Jon agreed, knowing about the skill of Brynden when it came to the sword and that he could be a great vassal who would look out for his wife and son until he sent for them.

Just before he took his leave, he tried again to speak to Ned who was departing at the same with his new family back to Winterfell. He knew that Ned was upset with Robert about his reaction to the deaths of the Targaryen children. When Tywin Lannister had displayed the smashed in corpses of the young children, many turned away from the brutal sight. The children were completely unrecognizable, as they had their heads bashed in by the Gregor Clegane who also raped and murdered the children's mother, Elia Martell.

Robert condoned, practically awarding the murderers for what they had done and stepped over the dead body's like it was nothing, while Ned was outraged that such things were done without any consequences. The two of them, who were raised like brothers eventually butted heads and had a fight which left a rift in their relationship that not even he could mend at this point.

He himself found the act completely disgusting and immoral but it wasn't much they could do as the had got there too late. Jon already knew he'd have to go to Dorne, which the birthplace of the princess, Elia Martell as they were in outrage over the deaths of her and her children and Jon couldn't blame them, but hoped he could somehow stop another war from starting.

His talk with Ned went as expected, the lad was still upset and refused to speak to Robert at the moment. Jon sighed, excepting Ned's feeling on the matter before letting it go. _" Hopefully time will heal these wounds "_ He thought as he rode off to the Vale.

* * *

Lysa sighed as she pondered what her life had become. In her mind nothing ever seemed to work out for her, her first love Petyr had fallen in love with her sister, only coming to her bed to take her virginity when he was easily defeated by Catelyn's betrothed, the handsome Brandon Stark.

From her brief encounter with Petyr, she became pregnant and begged her father to allow her to marry him but he declined and forced her to abort her child before sending her lover away.

She then hoped that she could at the very least become engaged to a young and handsome lord like her sister but she somehow ended up marrying Jon Arryn, who was old enough to be her father. During their wedding night, he took her quickly without any passion, spilling his seed in her before he riding off to war.

Not long after she found herself heavy with child, just like her sister who was pregnant with her first Stark child. Catelyn gave birth to her child a few weeks before herself. Lysa smiled as she thought about the first time she'd seen her baby. He was most beautiful baby boy she'd ever seen.

 _" Hah ! Take that sister. "_ She thought proudly as she remembered when she and her sister compared their children after they were brought into the world. She thought her babe made Cat's look like a beggars child when compared. But sometimes, Lysa couldn't help but think something was off about her baby. He was unusually quiet when compared to most newborns she'd seen in her life and his beautiful blue eyes seemed to follow everything in his range of sight as though he was trying to make sense of his surroundings.

A knock on the carriage door gained her attention,distracting her from her thoughts. " We've arrived Lady Arryn. " One of the knight of the Vale announced.

Lysa grabbed her baby from her handmaiden who came with her from Riverrun." Let's go see our new home my dear Artys " She said, to which her babe smiled at her with his bright blue eyes. The carriage door was opened and Lysa saw one of the most beautiful castles ever.

 _" Maybe my life won't be too bad. "_

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Well that's the prologue. How was it ? This is my renewed Game of Thrones crossover which I think I'll work on more than the other one. Kol will have his magic and a his magical knowledge from his past life but if you're familiar with it, he's not exactly experienced with magic so we'll see how that goes

So feel free to follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed it.


	2. Update! Big News

I have good and bad news for you guys. Though the bad news might be subjective.

Anyways as some of you have have noticed the name of the story has changed from 'Vale of Kol' to 'Vale of Kai'. That's because I've decided to switch the character I'm taking to Westeros. I'd rather write about Kai Parker because he doesn't have as much baggage as Kol. Kol has already lived in a similar time period as GoT and I thought it would be weird to write about one of the originals and not include all of them. So I've decided to write about Kai because not only is he one of my favorites but he's also a crazy witch who's still manages to be sassy. Honestly, him and Kol are a bit similar in my eyes.

So I'll be updating the prologue and putting out chapter 1 within the week. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed with me and will still be entertained with my story.


End file.
